Rues Per Cruor
by Yoru-Atemu
Summary: Bound by Blood: There craving for the blood of the others forces them back together when Yuki says she'll return after leaving Kaname. Will Zero & Kaname drop everything they have worked so hard for? Or will they try to break this bound? -Plotline Cross-
1. Chapter 1

*------------------------------------------------------*

~**Rues Per Cruor (Bound by Blood)**~

**Most Story by:** Yoru Atemu

**Prologue 2, Chapters 2 and 4:** Shiori Blood Moon

*------------------------------------------------------*

**Published:** 11-06-09 (9:15pm)

**Main Pairing: **KanameXZero

**Summary:**

-The depression consumes his mind.-

-The war makes him fight.-

-Kindness keeps him sane.-

-His touch calms his soul.-

It has been a year since the war that broke up **Gakuen Kurosu **and now **Gakuen Matsuro **stand for what Kurosu used to have. Not all Kyuketsuki will stop, but as time passes Kuran Kaname finds himself craving for something he gave up a long time ago, and as that beings, hunger heightens. He will, even if he does not wish to, want that person to be closer.

As Zero travels the world, he stumbles upon a boy who resembles him more then he resembles himself, and as he protects him, he finds that his heart aches for something he would never give himself, his lust for blood, but not just any persons. . .Kuran Kaname's Blood. Will Zero turn around and walk the path that someone set for him on purpose, or will he turn his back on it.

**Warning:** This fic is rated M for safety. I don't know of what yet but when it comes it comes lol XD

**Disclaimer:** The charaters belong to Matsuri Hino expect for Incerted character. I think this plot line belongs to me...

*------------------------------------------------------*

**Prologue I**

_**-Memories of the Past-**_

* * *

**~Age 17~**

The cold metalic like air swept over my body as I walked down the dark alley way. The only thing covering me was a think layered clock. For some time now I have been following the trail of a certain pureblood vampire. Recently she has gone on a rampage and killed more then one-hundred people, vampires and humans alike. Not caring if they were pure like herself. I have been trying to clean my slate since I left Cross Academy, leaving anyone who has ever come close to being my friend, behind. At the time and even now, the only person I really cared about was Yuki. . . .

How was it that she was a pureblood, but not only that, related to Kuran? All this time she has been tricking me into thinking she was human...and I can't even kill her, even if I tried and claimed I could, even though I had promised her I would. 'Together we'll die.' We ahd loved each other, in a way, that was clear, if that kiss had anything to say, but now I didn't feel that way about her. Clearly, she was nothing more then a vampire.

I stopped suddenly when I heard the sounds of screaming not that far in front of me. I knew if I had waited long enough, something was soon to happen, and look what my time has brought me?

Pulling the "Bloody Rose" from under my silver cloak, in my pocket, I ran from the alley in a haze from my new powers. As soon as I'm out enough to track the scream, I see a young boy come running from around the corner. He was covered in blood from his face, to his feet, and looked hysterical. His short midnight blue and black hair with bangs that came into his face, blew in the wind as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Eyes so frighten, so different, the left was Amethyst and the right was lavender, lavender just like my own. He looked sickly pale and he was holding his left side as he ran in his bare feet, seeming to run out of some place without thinking to take any shoes. He was also only wearing his sleep clothes. Blood paved the pavement as he retreated.

Just as he came within ten steps of the corner, the wall beside him broke down with full force with an energy blast. The boy went plunging into the wall with so much force I thought he would fall unconcious since it seemed to cave in on itself with the impact, but instead he amazed me by getting up again, his legs shacking with the efforts to hold his own weight and tears were running down his flushed face as he stared ahead of him at something, but through the smoke and rubble of the wall, I was unable to see who it was.

"Onegai. . . .(1)Yobi ware. . ." His angelic voice whispered and for some reason he reminded me of Ichiru, the weaker me.

"(2)Boku ketsubou goshujin chi. . . " The man hissed from the shadows as he smirked at the young boy.

The boys face wenched as I glanced at the other male. I noticed the similarities between the two as I noticed them. The other couldn't be nothing more than the other boys brother. His shoulder length midnight blue hair framed his face and his eyes, both Amethyst seemed to be staring directly within the others, frightening him, but by the way the younger was watching him it didn't seem that he knew what he was. Besides, the tanness of the other skin would make them look completely different.

"Iie, Yobi ware. . . ." The younger of the two repeated again.

"So he has finally stopped? That's great!" A woman's voice could be heard and I knew right away who it belonged to.

I was masking my presents so that none of them could feel, hear, or see me.

"Iie. . .Onegai. . ." The little boy said again sliding down the wall.

I only needed to wait a little longer, just a little more.

Just then a woman walked out from the rubble of the wall. She was wearing an old victorian style dress that was all black with a little bit of red in it. Her down to her feet red colored hair swept the ground as she moved and her beautiful complexion was flawless. Her eyes instantly turned red from their normal electric blue as she walked over to the boy and grabbed him by his hair picking his small frame off the ground with such ease it seemed abnormal becauses of her fragil form. I took off into a sprint toward her direction, using the boy as a distraction but the sound of my feet would alert her sensative ears.

"Nani?" She asked a little confused as she turned towards me just now noticing.

Just as I came within a good distance of her to fire my gun the man from before moved. He wrapped his arms around the woman and picked her up bridle style and jumped into the air away from my fire and it complete missed. They landed on top of the building as she glanced down at me, furry in her wake.

"So. . .you finally found yourself a puppet?" I asked my gun falling to my side since there was pretty much nothing more for me to do.

"Kiryu. . . ." She hissed, my name sounding like venom upon glass on her voice. "Zero. . .you are still following me. . .?" She asked more then confused as her eyes watched me with such wiriness.

"Why would I not? You left many without parents, parents without children, brothers without sister in you hunger to feed yourself. . .I will stop you Hatsumina . . . Mitsatou-san." I said as I watched her glance over to the boy.

"I'm not interested in you Kiryu. . .all I want is the boy, his blood is very delicious," She said as she looked at him, only smirking when he flinch and retreat his hand to his slender neck, and just then I noticed, the two puncture whole within his soft baby like skin. "He's all I want."

"I don't think so."

Without thinking, I took my gun and fired even thought I knew it would most likely missed. The woman and man jumped away seeming to disappear within the night as her voice which laughed could be heard.

"I'll be back for you. . ." She seemed to whisper around us.

Sighing to myself I turned and was about to leave when I heard soft whimpering. I had completely forgotten about the other that was with me. I turned to him to noticed he was on the ground crying and holding his neck, it didn't seem to bug him that he was covered in other peoples blood, but the only thing that bugged him was his neck.

"(4)Itai yo. . ." He whispered as he held himself.

Again I found myself sighing but I knew better then anyone I wouldn't be able to leave this child. I walked over to him softly as I bent down before him. He didn't even move once, instead he cowered in a tinny ball as he whimpered softly.

"Do not worry, I'm not here to hurt you, come with me." I said to him as a soft smile graced my lips, he would need that.

He looked up at me with wide eyes as they started to water up. I understood why he must of been surprise. He must have been expecting me to leave him alone but why would I? He was more or likely alone, and traveling by myself was starting to weigh on me.

"Can I really?" Was his gentle reply.

"Hai." I said simply.

He reached for me as I lifted him up into my arms. He was so light, he couldn't weight more then 80 or 85 pounds. I sighed as I rubbed the back of his head like I use to do for Yuki when she was frighten, like how I use to do for my brother when he was unable to sleep.

"(4)Onamae wa nan desu ka?"

I could feel his grip tighten on me. "Boku no namae wa . . .." He started. "I . . .don't remember, I . . .can't remember anything. . . Gomen nee. . ."

"(5)Oikutsu desu ka?" I tried again but this time with a simple question.

"(6)Juuichi. . .I think." He whispered.

"It's settled.. . ." I said suddenly.

"What is?" He asked.

"Your name is now Kaoru, Kiryu Kaoru. . ."

**~One Year Later~**

"Onii-sama!" A young voice called for me from down the hall way of the hotel we were staying in, it has been a year and I was still tracking Mitsatou and also a man by the name of Junsei who could likely or not be Kaoru's real brother, they constantly attacked the boy for some strange reason and I couldn't understand why.

"I'm in the living room?" I answered as I turned in the sofa to see him simply run and plop himself down next to me, he was so filled with energy.

"Onii-sama, When are we living, I'm bored here?" He said simply as he stared at me.

"Soon, we'll leave soon, are you sure you don't feel any. . ." I started.

"Iie. . . I don't feel any burning sensation, I haven't felt anything for the last three weeks that we have been here. . .I'm sure I'd be able to feel her if she was near me. . ." He whispered as he turned slightly to rest against my shoulders his hair tickling my skin slightly. "Onii-sama, will we ever find them?"

"Maybe not now, but I'm sure we will."

"Onii-sama? What about the mission you were on before you found me, what about finding um . . . that Yuki girl you talk about?"

I looked at him a little confused. When had I ever talked about her around him.

"You say her name sometimes in your sleep. . so ah. . ." He turns a beautiful shade of red as he looks away.

"Hmmm, I see," I turn slightly as I make him face me by holding his face before placing my lips to his forehead, he blushes more before letting out a tinny whimper that I didn't even seem to noticable. "When you are hungry again, make sure you tell me, we should aways feed you hunger when the time comes so you won't hurt others."

"Daijoubu. . . . " He whispered.

I have become quit close to this boy. So close that I even allow him to take from me when he is in blood lust, starting a half bond with him. He still is scared of himself and refused to tell me into it's to hard for him to handle. I can understand that, I'm unable to stop him from tranfering to level E. I hope I can find someone to save him before it is to late and I must end his life. It will hurt me greatly if that was to ever happen.

"Kaoru. . .I will save you."

I whisper against his forehead and he throws me one of those knowing smiles.

"I know, I know you will Onii-sama."

*------------------------------------------------------*

**~Words to Know~**

(1)Yobi ware = Spare Me

(2)Boku ketsubou goshujin chi = I want your blood

(3)Onamae wa nan desu ka = What is your name?

(4)Itai yo... = It hurts

(5)Oikutsu desu ka = How old are you?

(6)Juuichi = Twelve

* * *

**YA:** Well there you go, it's the first prologue and there is two in total, one in Zero's pov and one in Kaname's...

**DY:** I hope you enjoyed how Kaoru and Zero meet, a year from the point that they meet they're like this, funny huh... Zero's changed so much, _-Sobs- _Sorry I know he's out of character but this brotherly role is need in my story, really it is!. . .

**YA: **_-Stares a DY- _That is so unnatural... This also takes place a month after the end of the book when Yuki leaves Zero for Kaname. . .

**DY:** Anway, well let you figure out what's going to happen, we hope you enjoyed.

**YA:** Oh and Please Review! It makes the world go round! _-Happy__

**DY:** Sadly only for her...

**YA: **_-Glares-_


	2. Chapter 2

_S-S_

_**Rues Per Cruor (Bound by Blood)**_

_Most Story by: Yoru Atemu_

_Prologue 2, Chapters 2 and 4 by: Shiori Blood Moon_

_S-S_

**Published:** 11-12-10

**Main Pairing: **KanameXZero

**Minor Pairings: **JunseixMitsatou, KaoruxKori, KaoruxJunsei,

**Warning:** This fic is rated M for safety. I don't know of what yet but when it comes it comes, lol XD.

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Matsuri Hino expect for Inserted character.

**Prologue II**

_**-Chillness of the Soul-**_

"Kaname-kun, wake up already!" From my deepest reverie came the voice of one such as familiar, and admirably lovely that I seemed to move to the side so that I may become closer to it. It had been so long before. . . Anyone had called me Kaname-kun rather than Sama. I preferred the sweet horrific especially when it came from the dearest of my friends. She was attempting to wake me from my sleep and it was fun to irritate her despite the sort of personality twist. Meaning this child has changed me so, made me playful in a sort of twist. "Wake up, butt hole!" She sighed, her finger grasping onto my shoulder- I flinched at the feeling of her cold fingers on my flesh- and shook my body as hard as her tiny body could muster which was pretty hard.

"All right, all right. . . I am awake, Kori-chan." I laugh without humor, stretching my arms outward, a yawn erupting from my throat before I reached out to take the prepubescent Lolita by her waist. My entire hand fitting around her perfectly. She was so very tiny that it was a bit of a struggle not to break her in half. She was like a glass sculpture and rightfully so I named her after something as fragile. She seemed to gaze down at me with a twisted smile that seemed to be a mixture of that of a smile and a smirk. I was used to this kind smile fro I was the only one who had the luxury of this expression. Her tiny hands took a hold of my head, each finger rolling through my hair as she leaned over me, our eyes connected in a singular gaze. Her eyes were a gorgeous ice blue like her name suggested. Her hair falling forward to cover my forehead and caressing my cheeks with the white silk. She personified that of ice. "What did you need, koi?" I ask her like I remember asking that of my little sister multiple times. She reminded me so of Yuki. But that is all in the past now. My Imouto was gone from my arms and into another man's.

Kana-kun, you've been asleep for two days. . . I was bored without you." She seemed to pout before her full lips found my forehead and she lingered there, unable to stray fro she found it a comfort to stay just like that and I dare not dash her dreams for more than anything she wished to be my wife. She practiced this role for future reference, but will never need it. For I will never take her as my wife.

"Is that all?" I grunted back as a retort, my hands lifting to the thick tresses of ivory that sprouted from her had before my lips found her pulse. It was slow and steady, unable to rise no matter what I did. And in turn, I gave her a soft purr. She pulled away to give me the blessed shine of her twisted smile once more before standing straight. Her fingers dusting off her Lolita-esque dress of pure white and light blue that fit her perfectly. "I was hoping it was longer than that." I sighed heavily, sitting upward, my knees lifting so that I could hitch my arms up and rest my hands onto my palm. She placed her hands on her tiny hips and gave me a look.

"You can't just stay like this. . . Yuki isn't coming back, Kaname. She got married and has her own life now. You have to move with yours now. She wants you to be happy for her. . ." She placed her fingers beneath my chin to lift it so that our eyes could connect in a singular gaze of understanding. She always did know me best no matter how I wished to hide myself in the darkness of my room, but she always did seem to glow in the abyss.

"I can and I will." I frowned as I shove my hands in my pockets and lifted myself so that I loom over my dear companion. She lifted a brow at my stance before turning on her heel and began to stride off in the direction of my room. I follow slowly afterward, my feet dragging despite the fact that it looks too graceful to have been drawled out. Opening the large ornate door of mahogany, she peeked over her bare shoulder.

"Then why don't you?" She inquired.

"You would just come in and interrupt me every time sleep would consume me." I stated bluntly, brushing past her without a second thought so that I could sink into the first hallway of the mansion. My door was at lease six feet from the next and ten feet or so from the staircase, I chose the latter and began my long venture down them, but only to hear my dear Kori tinkering after me with a chiming voice.

"That is not an excuse." She said in a sing-song.

"Was it supposed to be?" I retort with a peer over my shoulder. She was seated on the stair railing, her dress used as propulsion. She slid past me and over the curl that appeared at the end of the stair, jumping off so that she may great me there.

"I am not sure, Mr. Gloomy gills, was it suppose to be?" I grant her little snicker for her smart allecky remake and reach out to ruffle her unruly mop of tresses much to her chagrin. Kori slapped my hand away, her free hand pushing me in the back. Despite her attempt to be different, she was still a ten year old with the same thoughts as my and the same angst that most teenagers would express. She twisted over to me, her head tilted to the side.

"Gloomy gill?" I blink.

"Alright. . . Emo-kid. . .?" That one actually made me laugh. Was I an emo-kid? It seemed to fit nicely despite that fact I wasn't walking around with black nail polis on my finger and eyeliner decorating my face. Not quiet yet. "Or is Emo too strong for you, O prince of the night?" She taunted and I reached down to grasp her by the hips and lift her over my shoulder, a hand resting on her shapely bottom.

"K-Kaname, this is out of line! Put me down! Now!" She shouted, struggling against my hold, her legs kicking wildly against that of my shoulder. It actually kind of tickled. I smirk and shift her so that my shoulder blade dug into her stomach enough to silence her, but this only ticked her off even more. She reached at my hair and yanked at it slightly trying to get me to release her body. Biting into my bottom lip, I contain what was left of my humor and walked forward to the living room without thought. Finally I plop her down onto the couch and look over this girl that I met that night. The day of my Imouto's wedding. She had been the flower girl, being Yuki's husband's niece. Kori had instantly found it upon herself to become my wife and fill the void within my heart that Yuki had vacated.

It was a sweet sentiment I had to admit. . .

"Call me an emo kid again and I will severely punish you, Shiroyuki-chan." She seemed to snicker and reached out to grip onto my ears, pulling them as I made a silly face. My tongue stuck out at her and all she could do was burst out laughing, her cheeks enflaming.

"Arlequin!" She purred, she said that the first time she talked to me, laughing at my somber mood, but as soon as she had said that she become my little guardian in disguise. . .

My little angel. . .

Kori Shiroyuki.

**_Kori_**

The moment I laid eyes on Kaname-kun. . . I felt my heart throb in my chest.

He was a dark prince, and I was prepared to become that of this dark princess no matter what, but he won't accept me.

He had once said: 'I would never be acceptable in my book to be you husband. . . You will forever be in my eyes, a little snowflake that will forever be preserved as mine. And I shall always be your prince of sin and shadows. Eternally yours, my dear sweet pixy. . ." I love the way he calls me a pixy and the way he plays with me despite the depression that I know he feels deep in his heart. I just wish to heal it so that even if I am not his wife. . .

He can feel all that she wished him to.

She can hold him at night like I do and drive away all the tears and pain.

For my prince. . .

Kaname Kuran.

**YA:** Well there you go, it's the second prologue in Kaname's pov with a little of kori in the end...

**DY:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter designed by Shiori Blood Moon... she loves Kori and Kaname as a sort of pun couple and thinks it's adorable.

**YA: **_-Stares a DY- _How the hell they ended up like this! Why did Yuki go and marry some other guy... really I don't have a clue XD _-laughs-_

**Shiori:** Anyway, we hoped you enjoyed.

**DY:** Oh, Shio-chan, when did you arrive?

**Shiori:** About a minute or so ago... why?

**DY:** No reason... .

**YA:** Oh and Please Review! It makes the world go round! _-Happy-_

**Shiori:** She really does use that a lot...

**DY:** Sadly, only for her...

**YA: **_-Ignored, Happy little dance-_


End file.
